


You're not alone.

by eternalsession



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, also its gonna make your heart hurt, also very randomly inspired, so is it really fluff, this is super cheesy LOL, uhhh, who know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsession/pseuds/eternalsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's all because of when I see those friends of mine, every time, they're always behind me pushing me on, lighting the fire in me! I won't forget the times we shared on those pleasant days, always."<br/>~Smile Bomb</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not alone.

There are a lot of things I can’t do. I’m no advice counselor, especially those concerning marriage (which, I do not, for the life of me, understand why these kids jump straight to marriage. There’s a proper succession of events to pass in order to fully understand and want to marry someone, I believe). I’m the worst at lying, even when it would help to put up a facade (I always make Basilio do it), and I’m a terrible carpenter (there was that one time I made a mini amphitheatre for Olivia, but I would consider that something like what they assign kids to do now in the kingdom). 

As far as riding goes, I’m alright at it. Everyone else has their own special mounts, whereas I’m on a rent/need-to-know basis with any of my mounts. And, not to mention, I’m the worst with animals. Tamed mounts, like Sumia’s pegasus, or Sully’s stallion, seem to enjoy me, and we’re kind of friends, but no matter what I do to wild pegasi or horses, they run away. And don’t even get me started on other animals, even domesticated. The military really is different as far as prejudice goes. 

I’m not an impressive singer, and no matter how many books I read, I don’t think that’s a skill I can build up. I’m.. okay at best when it comes to dancing. I’ll leave that to the professionals. As a cook, I’d say… well, anyone can follow directions written on a page. I’m no Vaike, I follow the recipe to a T. Gotta keep everyone’s strengths up. And, I’m certainly no motivational speaker. For that, there’s Chrom. You know what they say, “A Jack of All Trades is a master of none.”

But there are things I can do. And there are things only I can do. For everything I’m not, I have people to handle those things for me. I’m not alone. I have Chrom, whom I can only describe in layman’s terms, “a beast.” He’s kind of the embodiment of “One for All.” The crown Exalt of Ylisse. His right hand m- well, I guess that’s me. His left hand, then, Frederick, is similarly incredible. A beacon to all men of his position. Unfailingly does his job. His little sister, Lissa, next in line for the throne serves as the country’s symbol of peace. Well, her and Maribelle, conceited as she may be about her status. 

The rest of the shepherds went their own separate ways-- for now, it’d be a long way in recanting what happened to them. We still visit them from time to time. All the kids from the future stayed in this time, save Owain, Inigo, and Severa. We don’t know what happened to them. Lissa said it was for the better. Cordelia was distraught over her daughter leaving, as she had finally gotten through to her, but with the help of the rest of the army, they were able to console her. Olivia was heartbroken, but the Inigo of this time had just turned 5, and Lucina was turning 7 in a month. 

Speaking of Lucina, well. I lied. She left too. Chrom and I searched up and down the the continent, and everywhere else we know to look, but to no avail. We even checked where Grima used to be, but nothing. Chrom cried that day. It was just me and him. I tried my best to console him, to put on a brave facade, but I ended up bawling like a baby myself. I wonder what the sight of that must’ve looked like to a bystander-- two grown men, hugging each other and crying like like little boys who found their mother after being lost all day. It was grueling, every day I had to spend without her, all the while the Lucina from this time had no idea. It even hurt to look at her. 

I think Lissa was more emotional than the both of us, though, when I blurted out loud that I’d be 35 by the time Lucina turned 18. For the months following our discovery that Lucina left, I had a bad habit of thinking the worst, and I was incredibly depressed. When Lissa cried and told me “It’s never too late for love!” as she closed her tear filled eyes and ran out of the room, it broke my “spell”. I didn’t put any stock into that-- I had no plans to date an 18 year old when I was 35 (as much as I’d like to-- she was still the same girl, after all, except with a good childhood). But that’s when I realized that my actions and the way I looked and felt weighed on everyone else. Even Chrom. 

In the years to come, Lucina didn’t show up. But, something incredible happened that year-- Lucina turned 11! It was a very fun birthday. The best part was at the end, though. She had a note to give me, from... Lucina. I could tell the only reason she remembered was because on the back it read “Give this to Robin on your 11th Birthday, Lucina.”  The note itself was her telling me everything. Why she left, what she set out to accomplish and… telling me when she’d be back. That day, I hugged Lucina so hard she still remembers it. I wonder what it feels like to have a 24 year old, grown man hug you and bawl his eyes out on your shoulder, as an 11 year old. 

Those days, Chrom tells me now, I would fall asleep by the door, waiting for Lucina to come back. It’s… very embarrassing, frankly. I don’t know remember that at all. I just remembered that she said she would be back within a month of Lucina’s 11th birthday. Remembering all that sadness she left me with, and how she vanished without a word nor a trace. Remembering the feeling I had of not wanting to even exist anymore, but stashed it away for the sake of Chrom, for the sake of Lissa, for the sake of young Lucina and Owain. For the sake of the maiden who’d lost a son and a daughter within the same month, I couldn’t subject myself to it. I couldn’t leave them like she left me. 

And now she was coming back. The day she came back, through a giant portal, similar to the one she arrived in (according to Chrom-- and I asked for Chrom to be the only one to come with me), her landing was not graceful. At first glance, I thought she was badly injured, but she turned out to be just dirty. I’ll never forget the smile she gave me on that day. 

“I’m back,” she said, meekly. I couldn’t help myself. I ran over to her as fast as I could, threw off my jacket and draped it over her, and drew her into the tightest embrace of my life. 

“Wel-hic-’come home,” I managed to choke out between sobs of joy and laughter. 

For the years to come, I’d finally gotten my normal life back. Well, as normal as it could be. In the month following her return, I don’t think I ever let go of her hand. And, well, the rest is history. Now? I’m 28, living alone with my wife and daughter, Morgan. We have a son on the way too! We haven’t decided on a name yet, though. When we told (two year old) Morgan that there was another member of the family on the way, she was ecstatic.

Yes, there are things I can’t do. And yes, there are things I wish I knew how to do. Every morning, when I wake up and I get to see the face of my wife and daughter, I’m reminded that I don’t need to. I don’t need to be good at everything. I’m glad I have people by my side. Every experience that I’ve had, everything that I’ve been through is a representation of that. 

Turns out, the only one who thought I was alone was me. And the answer was in front of me the whole time. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow its been like a year since i wrote something  
> and wow,, its fire emblem awakening fanfic  
> and, WOW, it's robin/lucina,,,,  
> this is my favorite ship and i love it a lot and if you like it too and you enjoyed the read then tell me! i love feedback


End file.
